The present invention is generally directed to devices which are useful in prospecting for minerals, and more specifically to devices which are capable of obtaining samples of placer deposits in order to determine whether or not valuable minerals or metals are contained therein.
Placer deposits which contain various valuable minerals and metals (such as gold) occur in widespread areas throughout various parts of the world. These deposits generally include sand, gravel and other alluvium and eluvium which contain concentrations of minerals or metals of economic importance, and are the result of natural mechanical concentration wherein the heavy, chemically resistant and tough minerals are separated by gravity from the light and friable materials. The most economically important placer deposits generally are those formed by the action of streams where the flow of water creates placer deposits on the inside of meander bends of the stream.
In prospecting for the economically valuable concentrations of minerals or metals within a placer deposit, it has been the general practice to sample the deposit at various spaced apart locations in a uniform grid pattern by one or more methods such as shaft sinking, caisson sinking, churn drilling, open cuts and the like. However, for the amateur or weekend prospector who has limited time, manpower and equipment, these methods for sampling placer deposits are not generally feasible in terms of time and effort. Therefore the need exists for a small and portable yet rugged device for sampling placer deposits which can normally be operated by one person and which can provide accurate and valuable information as to the composition of a particular portion of a deposit.
Devices for obtaining samples of earth are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 507,018 to Lacy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,339 to Highmark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,952 to Starkey, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,638 to Parsons disclose such devices. In addition, probe-like devices for obtaining samples of flowable particulate solids such as grain are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 230,121 to Frost and 1,087,847 to Graunfels, among others. However, none of the above-mentioned patents teach a device having the necessary structure and operation so as to be adapted for use in simultaneously obtaining a plurality of samples from mineral deposits such as placer deposits in a simple and efficient manner.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device adapted for the sampling of placer or other mineral deposits, such a device being portable and easily operated by one person.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of simultaneously obtaining a plurality of samples from a mineral deposit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device which is capable of simultaneously sampling a deposit at varying depths.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sampling device which includes means for dislodging packed material within a placer deposit so as to facilitate recovery of the samples.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sampling device which is extendable to an indefinite length such that the device can be used for the taking of placer deposit samples deep down in desert deposits or at the bottom of bodies of water.